


These Are Our Daily Dares

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: F/M, Leap for Prompts 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>these are my concerns / these are my disregards / this is what I've learned / and I've forgotten so far</i> -"Daily Dares", Les Savy Fav</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Are Our Daily Dares

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: 'Once a Ranger' I and II

"I always assumed you were a neat freak," Andrew said, amusement tinging his voice as he eyed the books piling every which way. They lay open across her bedspread, grouping together like butterflies in a garden.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say 'freak,'" Rose murmured, the words slurring slightly around the pen jammed in the corner of her mouth. She pulled it out long enough to wedge some notes in between the thick mass of scribbles already on her notebook page.

"Either way, this is beginning to look like Mack's room."

"Somehow I doubt Mack has any books on quantum mechanics." Rose capped the pen and tucked it behind her ear. She was wearing her hair down for once, no ties or headbands anywhere. It was starting to get a bit long, which was nice.

Andrew grinned. "So what are you working on?"

"Studying the UMG. Adam and Alpha left me some of their notes. I need to be better acquainted with the grid, maybe this time we won't have a problem."

"That's not your fault. You didn't know they'd be able to sever the Rangers' connection." He frowned, sat down, scooped a book into his lap and stared at the pages. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I should have better prepared the team for something like this. Maybe if I'd dealt with it better, no one would've left."

"I couldn't exactly stay." With him sitting on the bed, and her standing next to him, their heights almost matched up for once. "With Mack around..."

She was right. If Rose wasn't still a Ranger, she had no real reason to stay. Except for Andrew. Which Mack would've figured out.

Rose graced his shoulder with her warm touch, smoothing her fingers over his shirt. "We could tell him," she offered thoughtfully. "Them."

"I am tired of keeping things from Mack," he said. It was a statement that was maybe a little too revealing, he realized too late. Was it his imagination, or was Rose frowning at him? She had no way of knowing the absolute truth, and his anxiety was assuaged when she bent in to kiss his cheek.

"Maybe you're right, though," she said. "Maybe we should wait to tell him. Things are sort of stressful around here right now; I don't want to make things worse."

'Make things worse.' It was hard not to let that phrase turn itself over in his mind, hard not to say what he was thinking: "This isn't a mistake, is it? You and me."

"No," she said definitively. "This is one thing that never was."


End file.
